Wartezeit
by Selia
Summary: Während Yamato auf eine bestimmte Person wartet, erkennt er, dass sich einige Dinge geändert haben und andere wohl immer gleich bleiben werden [Taito]
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Wartezeit

Teil: 1 von 2

Fandom: Digimon

Pairing: Taichi/Yamato

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich habe demnach keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fic

Kommentar: Die Story habe ich zu Anfang des letzten Jahres für ein paar meiner Freunde geschrieben. Taichi und Yamato sind etwas älter als in 02 und mehr gibt's von meiner Seite aus dazu nicht zu sagen.

Feedback: Ist immer gern gesehen

**Wartezeit**

Warum hast du mich vergessen?

Irgend etwas im Inneren schien mit dem verbotenen Gedanken zu zerspringen und das dazugehörende Klirren ging von dem Löffel aus, den die Finger in langsamen Bewegungen in der Tasse kreisen ließen. Eine Runde, eine weitere und das in einem anhaltenden Spiel, was man Leben nennt. Der Junge war froh, dass niemand die Unverschämtheit besaß in seine Ecke zu spähen und dabei zu sehen, dass sich in der kleinen Tasse kaum noch Flüssigkeit befand. Bewusst langsames Trinken kostete also auch Zeit; Wartezeit, um genauer zu sein.

Wie bereits unzählige Male zuvor richtete sich das blaue Augenpaar nach draußen und fand dort nicht mehr vor als das hektische Treiben einer Großstadt zur Abendzeit. Ein wilder Mix aus Verkehrsgeräuschen, den stechenden Lichtern in der Dunkelheit und einem lauten Prasseln des niederschellenden Regens, dessen Tropfen das bunte Lichtspiel ins skurrile zerrte hinter der Fensterscheibe.

"Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?"

"Ne-." Yamato hatte zu einem Nein angesetzt, bei dem er den Kopf herumdrehte und eigentlich dem Kellner schwach zu lächeln wollte für dessen Aufmerksamkeit - selbst wenn sie eine Pflicht seines Berufes war. Nun jedoch hielt er mitten im Wort inne und starrte die Person verblüfft an. Die sonst so kessen Bemerkungen, für die der Blonde gewöhnlich bekannt war, blieben irgendwo in dessen Halse stecken, als er den anderen Jungen weiterhin anstarrte und dabei lediglich die Lippen leicht geöffnet behielt.

"Bist du sicher? Ist nicht gerade viel Kaffee, durch den du da rührst."

"Was machst du denn hier?" Die vorhergegangene Aussage ignorierend verfolgte Yamato wie sich der ihm wohlbekannte Kellner grinsend auf die kleine Bank gegenüber setzte und mit seinen dunklen Augen rollte.

"Wonach sieht es aus? Campingurlaub!"

"Das würde zumindest das Wetter erklären." Mitsamt einem verstohlenen Blick nach draußen widmete sich Matt wieder seiner Tasse und befeuchtete nebenbei seine Lippe mit der Zunge. Diese Situation führte ihm vor Augen, wie wenig Zeit er für Taichi gehabt hatte in den vergangenen Wochen. Aber es war ja nicht so, dass er sich für andere Menschen sonderlich mehr Zeit nehmen konnte; nur einer war ihm bedauerlicherweise wichtig genug hier unnütz zu hocken und deprimiert Löcher in die Luft oder den halbkalten Kaffee zu gucken.

Der andere Junge fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine Haare, bettete dann seinen Kopf auf einer Handfläche und schaute erwartungsvoll. Eine ganze Weile schon hatte er Yamato jetzt beobachtet; seine Schicht hatte vor einer guten halben Stunde begonnen und dennoch waren dermaßen viele Leute hier gewesen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte seinem Freund seine Anwesenheit zu demonstrieren, weswegen sich Tai ernsthaft fragte, ob die halbe Welt nichts besseres zu tun hatte als an verregneten Samstag Abenden in einem Café zu hocken.

Dem war aber wohl nicht so und sogar Mr. Ishida schien diese Tätigkeit zu betreiben - wenn auch unverkennbar lustlos.

"Schmeckt der Kaffee nicht? Kannst dich ruhig beschweren, dann kriegst du direkt Entschädigung."

"Was interessiert mich der beschissene Kaffee!" Gereizt ließen Yamatos Finger den Löffel los, sodass dieser erheblich geräuschvoller gegen den Rand der Tasse schlug. Warum nur regte er sich so auf? Taichis Schuld war es garantiert nicht, dass man ihn versetzt hatte. Da die blauen Augen gar nicht sehen wollten, wie finster man die eigene Person von der gegenüberliegenden Seite fixierte, schloss Matt die Lider und massierte sich zugleich die Schläfen auf jeder Seite mit der jeweiligen Hand. Anscheinend war das schreckliche Bedürfnis jemanden anzufahren aufgrund seiner Enttäuschung wie so oft in unerträgliche Höhen geschossen. Verfluchter Abend!

"Hör zu, Yamato. Ich hab gerade mal ein paar Minuten Freiraum hier und hatte nicht vor mich von dir anmotzen zu lassen. Warum sitzt du hier überhaupt rum, wenn es dir eh nur auf den Sack geht!" Darum bemüht nicht auch noch so zu klingen, als wolle er dem blonden Jungen sogleich an den Hals springen, lehnte sich Tai zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Zur eigenen Sicherheit sandte er einen Kontrollblick durch das Café und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sich seine Kollegen momentan um die paar besetzten Tische kümmerten.

"Und auf wen wartest du? Warum weiß ich nicht, dass du eine Freundin hast!"

"Ich hab keine Freundin!"

"Wer ist es sonst wert, dass du dir hier solange den Arsch platt sitzt!" Die Aussicht darauf jeden Moment irgend ein irres Mädel hereinschneien zu sehen, die Yamato mit großen, klimpernden Augen eine Entschuldigung auftischte, stimmte den Fragenden keinesfalls besser. Diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei, die der andere Junge stets veranstaltete, war einfach nur zum Haare raufen und das Schlimmste daran war, Taichi konnte nicht einmal etwas gegen seine energische Eifersucht unternehmen. Sie befiel ihn einfach bei allen erdenklichen Theorien, weswegen Yamato seinen kostbaren Abend hier vergeudete. Warum konnte er nicht zur Abwechslung mal bei ihm anrufen und sich danach erkunden, ob sie nach langem wieder einen Abend zusammen verbringen wollten?

Genauestens verfolgte das dunkle Augenpaar das unübersehbare Grimassieren auf der anderen Tischseite, was nur eine konkrete Aussage aufwies: ich erzähle es dir nicht.

So war das also mit Freunden: sie verrieten einem über einen gewissen Zeitraum alle erdenklichen Dinge von sich, aber irgendwann war damit Schluss und auf Fragen hin, mit denen man sich ihnen wieder nähern wollte, schob man sie lediglich weiter von sich weg. Taichi unterdrückte den Impuls krampfhaft Matt genau dies einmal unmissverständlich ins hübsche Gesicht zu schreien und behielt sein Starren bei.

"Aha, gut zu wissen...!"

"Man, es ist doch nicht wichtig, oder!"

"Ich würde demjenigen allein dafür in seine blöde Fressen schlagen, dass du jetzt schon über eine halbe Stunde auf ihn wartest! Jemanden wie dich würde ich nicht warten lassen." Nebenbei begannen Tais Finger damit die Ränder des runden Tabletts nachzufahren, das er vorhin auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte und sich jetzt im Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit befand.

Das aggressive Knurren, was in der Stimme mitschwang, ließ Yamato zu ihm herüberblinzeln. Unter der Voraussetzung würde er Taichi schon zweimal nicht verraten, um wen es sich handelte. Stattdessen gewöhnte man sich daran, dass er seit neustem hier kellnerte und anscheinend noch keine Katastrophe in Form von zig zerbrochenen Gläsern verursacht hatte. Über die amüsante Vorstellung hinweg mussten die Mundwinkel ein Stückchen höher gezogen werden; kleines Trottelchen und doch unersetzlich. In sich fand Matt keine Wut mehr auf seinen Freund. Früher hätte sich der erneut nun durch den kalten Kaffee Rührende sicherlich bevormundet gefühlt von Tais Aussage; jetzt sah er in ihr bloß noch unverkennbare Anzeichen von Gefühl und Gedanken.

"Das brauchst du nicht... ich werde sowieso gleich gehen."

"Aber es ist nicht okay, dich ohne ein Wort sitzen zu lassen! Wofür hast du sonst ein Handy! Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, deine Verabredung hätte keines..."

"Doch, schon..." Verteidigung wäre leichter, wenn es etwas zu verteidigen gäbe. Leider war sich Yamato in diesem Falle sicher, dass der Angeklagte in allen Punkten schuldig gesprochen werden konnte. Und wie sehr ihn dies wiederum traf, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen, geschweige denn hier zeigen...

Tai zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hinauf, als er das anscheinend wieder ruhigere Gemüt erneut studierte. Hier war definitiv eine wichtige Verabredung geplatzt, sonst würde sich der Blonde das mit Garantie auch nicht so einfach bieten lassen.

"Wenn du dich nicht auf sie verlassen kannst, ist sie nicht die Richtige für dich..."

"Es ist nicht meine Freundin." Vielleicht wäre es aber besser gewesen; Freundinnen konnte man im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen wechseln.

"Wer dann?"

Yamato fühlte sich in diesem Verhör unnötig erröten und zugleich ausweichen. Wann hatte es begonnen, dass Taichis Fragen für ihn eher wie ein Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre als ein freundschaftliches Interesse erschienen? Aber wenn er seinem Gegenüber nicht mehr voll und ganz vertraute, warum überlegte er dann jetzt überhaupt, ob er diesem nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollte? Begleitend wurde sich über die Augenpartie gerieben und schmerzlich eingestanden, dass wenn man einmal anfing zu reden, bald eine Menge folgen würde. Und dafür würde Tais knappe Zeit hier nicht ausreichen...

"Tai, ich-."

Schräg schnitt der Klingelton Matt das Wort ab, welcher sogleich in seine Tasche griff und eilig das Mobiltelefon herausholte. Jetzt würde er die Entschuldigung erfahren; den Grund der Verspätung und es hatte gewiss nichts mit purem Vergessen zu tun.

"Ja? ...Warum sollte ich Zuhause sein? ...Nein, haben wir nicht... Ist schon okay... Nein, macht wirklich nichts... Bis dann..."

Taichi verfolgte wie sein Freund sichtlich enttäuscht das Handy ausschaltete und zurück in die kleine Umhängetasche verfrachtete, deren Buttons er stets bewunderte. Die Erkenntnis sich nicht daran erinnern zu können, wann man Yamato das letzte Mal derart gefühlsmäßig am Boden erlebt hatte, stach wie ein Griff in einen Scherbenhaufen. Der Niederschauende war nicht zutiefst verärgert darüber versetzt worden zu sein, sondern zu Tode traurig, dass man ihn vergessen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis schmetterte so plötzlich durch Tais Gedanken, als habe ihm jemand eine gehörige Ohrfeige verpasst, die wie Gift betäubte.

"Warum sagst du, dass es für dich okay ist, dass man dich vergessen hat!"

Ziemlich aus den betrübten Überlegungen gerissen, sahen die blauen Ovale kurz auf und dann wieder weg.

"Ich bin nicht vergessen worden."

"Doch, bist du." Keinesfalls mit dem Ziel zu provozieren oder gar sonstiges, hatte die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen durchgehend einen sanften Unterton, der jedoch nichts an Matts kräftigem Kopfschütteln änderte.

Es war einfach unmöglich jetzt auch noch einzugestehen, dass diese Sätze der Wahrheit entsprachen. Yamato spürte seine Finger als sie sich zu Fäusten ballten und einfach nur den Impuls knebelten aufzuspringen und fortzulaufen.

Natürlich hatte man ihn vergessen; nicht zum ersten Mal und trotzdem war Matt von diesem Menschen auf emotionaler Basis zu abhängig, als dass er dessen Argumente nicht als milden Trost tolerieren konnte.

Ein Seufzen ging Taichis folgenden Worten voraus: Natürlich! Gib es wenigstens zu.

"Verdammt, du weißt genau, dass er sehr viel zu tun hat! Du weißt genau, dass es da mal passieren kann, da er einfach den Kopf zu voll hat, um an mich zu denken! Von irgendwas müssen wir ja auch leben! Mein Vater macht das nicht, um mir weh zu tun!" Blitzartig legte sich eine Handfläche auf Yamatos Mund, als er realisierte, in welcher Lautstärke es aus ihm herausgebrochen war. Sein Gegenüber starrte lediglich entgeistert und auch die beiden anliegenden Tische beherbergten Personen, die einen kritischen Blick warfen, sich dann aber wieder ihren eigenen Konversationen widmeten.

Jedoch schelte sich der Blonde selbst zu sehr, als dass ihm die anderen noch groß etwas ausmachen konnten. Wieso schrie er Tai ins Gesicht, was er sich selbst in Gedanken dauerhaft vorkaute? Ruckartig wurde sich von dem Tisch erhoben und noch bevor Yamato zwei Schritte machen konnte, hielt ihn jemand am Ärmel zurück. Dieser jemand, Taichi, platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf der Wange seines Freundes und strich zugleich eine herabperlende Träne von Matts anderer Wange.

"Ruf mich an... und wein bitte nicht..."

Es war nicht zu definieren, was jetzt mehr Tränen auslöste: die Tatsache vom geliebten Vater vergessen worden zu sein oder der eindeutige Beweis Taichi so viel zu bedeuten. Fest stand, dass die Wimpern hastig über die feuchten Augen schlugen und Erleichterung durch Yamatos Körper wetzte, als dieser bemerkte nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle festgehalten zu werden, sodass er nun zum Ausgang des Cafés und hinaus in den Regen stolpern konnte.

Die Zeiten, in denen Tai und er sich Küsse auf die Wange gegeben hatten, waren also doch nicht vorbei, sondern konnten wieder beginnen. Vorerst musste der loslaufende Junge allerdings eine Hand auf die Wange drücken, auf der das fremde Lippenpaar vorhin auflag, damit der unbarmherzige Regenguss ihre unsichtbaren Spuren nicht hinfort spülte.

Ende von Teil 1


	2. Chapter 2

Vorwort: Hier ist nun der 2. und letzte Teil dieser kleinen Story; ein großes Danke für jegliches Feedback :)

**Wartezeit – Teil 2**

Das Licht aus dem anliegenden Flur genügte Yamato als Beleuchtung im Badezimmer, als er dort ein Handtuch aus einem der Regale angelte und kopfüber die vom Regen vollkommen durchnässten Haare trocken rubbelte. Der tüchtige Regenfall hatte kein bisschen nachgelassen – im Gegenteil: dem Jungen war es eher noch so vorgekommen, als habe sich die Kraft der niederschmetternden Wassertropfen verstärkt auf dem Heimweg.

Bewusst den Blick in den Spiegel vermeidend tapste man nun zurück in den Flur und dann weiter in die Küche. Matt wusste um die Existenz dieses auf dem Tisch liegenden Zettels bereits, bevor er vor guten fünf Minuten nach Hause gekommen war und ihn sein erster Gang in sein eigenes Zimmer führte, um trockene Klamotten überzuwerfen. Ein Shirt mit langen, blauen Ärmeln und einer ebenso blauen 16 auf der Vorderseite hatte er kurzerhand vom Boden aufgelesen und als tragbar zu einer dunklen Jeans eingestuft. Mitsamt einen Seufzen ließ man die im langen Ärmel verborgene Handfläche übers Gesicht und allen voran die Augen streichen. Zugleich war der trotzige Beschluss den Zettel zu ignorieren gefasst worden, weswegen Yamato träge zum Kühlschrank schlich, diesen öffnete, hineinstarrte und ihn wieder schloss. Eine überflüssige Tätigkeit, da er bereits zuvor wusste, dass er nichts essen wollte. Aber irgend etwas steuerte ihn und er ergab sich dem Zwang, denn dieser war noch immer erträglicher als sich über andere Dinge den Verstand zu zermartern.

Die Uhr zeigte kurz nach neun, als erschöpft zu ihr hinübergeblinzelt wurde. Matt verstand sie nicht: all die Geschehnisse und das übergreifende Chaos an diesem Tag, was ihn nun doch dazu brachte zurück zum Tisch zu gehen und den Zettel zu betrachten.

_Hallo Yamato,_

_tut mir leid, dass wir uns verpasst haben. Ich habe wirklich nicht mehr unsere Vereinbarung gedacht uns im Café zu treffen gegen 20 Uhr. Essen steht im Kühlschrank._

_Warte nicht auf mich, wird heute wieder spät._

_Papa_

Erbost zerknüllte der Blonde das kleine Blatt und stieß ein frustriertes Geräusch aus, als er das Papierkügelchen mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand schmiss. Schwer atmend hob sich Matts Brust, als das so regungslos daliegende Zettelchen bloß noch wie ein totes Subjekt wirkte in der düsteren Ecke der Küche.

„Du bist so gemein..." Als habe ihm jemand einen Schubser gegeben kroch Matt bereits im nächsten Moment auf allen Vieren, um das Blatt zu entknüllen und wieder fein säuberlich glatt zu streichen. Unter den wieder austretenden Tränen war es ihm egal, seine Gedanken laut geäußert zu haben. Die Angewohnheit hatte er seit je her, da es niemanden störte, was er tat, wenn er alleine war. Die Einsamkeit hatte sich zumindest bis heute nie in irgend einer Form beschwert und würde es auch in Zukunft nicht.

An der Schulter machte sich einer der Küchenschränke bemerkbar, als Yamato sich unter leisen Schluchzern zur Seite fallen ließ und nicht einmal wusste, welche unzähligen, knotenartigen Verbindungen in seinem Inneren gerissen waren, dass es ihm ausgerechnet heute so viel ausmachte eine geplatzte Verabredung zu erleben. In erster Linie musste es damit zu tun haben, dass er sich durch Taichi hatte eingestehen müssen, dass sein Vater ihn schlicht und ergreifend vor lauter Stress vergessen hatte. Ein Punkt, den er sonst immer beiseite schob oder für seine Gedanken verschönerte, damit sie ihn nicht so überfielen und auffraßen in ihrer eiskalten Wahrheit wie jetzt.

Die eine Hand benutzte den Küchenschrank als Aufstehhilfe, sodass sich irgendwie auf die Füße gehangelt werden konnte. Weinen brachte gar nichts; keine Veränderung, keine Besserung und es würde auch nicht davor schützen beim nächsten Eintreffen einer solchen Situation weniger Schmerz zu empfinden. Yamato schniefte und putzte sich zum x-ten Male heute das Gesicht trocken, während er sich langsam in sein eigenes Zimmer aufmachte und dort angekommen einfach auf das ungemachte Bett fallen ließ. Im Flur hatte er das tragbare Telefon an sich genommen und starrte nun dessen Umrisse in der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit an.

Taichi anrufen... Die Bitte von vorhin schallte in seinem Gedächtnis wieder und wurde lediglich vom unregelmäßigen Herzschlag übertönt, dessen Lautstärke für den Liegenden wehtuend im Vordergrund pulsierte. Müde tippten die Finger eine sehr lange nicht mehr gewählte Nummer und Matt schluckte kurz, um nicht großartig verheult oder heiser zu klingen, während er geduldig wartete.

Die Mailbox sprang an und im selben Augenblick beschimpfte sich Yamato. Wie naiv war er zu glauben, sein Freund hätte bereits Feierabend? Warum raubten ihm ein paar lächerliche Tränen jeglichen Ansatz von Intelligenz? Vollends runter mit den Nerven hinterließ man seine Nachricht.

„Hi, ich bin's... wenn du das hörst und es noch nicht zu spät ist, kannst du gern noch bei mir vorbei kommen. Ähm ja... das war's eigentlich schon..."

Wenn Tai das hörte, kam er definitiv nicht vorbei. Der Blonde vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und ließ das Telefon achtlos irgendwo neben sich liegen; das war mit Abstand das Dümmste, was er jemals irgendwem in irgend einer Form ausgerichtet hatte.

Der Nebel, welcher sich über Yamatos Gemüt gezogen hatte im Laufe der letzten Stunden, wurde von etwas zerschlagen, was er zunächst nicht einordnen konnte. Die Opale schickten verwirrte Blicke, die mit häufigem Blinzeln gespickt waren, in die Finsternis seiner Umgebung. War da ein Geräusch? Die Stirn lag in Falten, als sehr langsam die Erkenntnis durchschimmerte wohl eingeschlafen zu sein und nun ein erneutes Klopfen zu vernehmen.

Matt sprang so plötzlich auf, als habe ihn ein Tier gebissen und der Schwindel krallte sich an ihn, als er schwankend den Flur erreichte und sich von dort aus weiter zur Haustüre zwang. Wie konnte er vergessen, dass Taichi die Angewohnheit hatte abends nur einmal zu klingeln und danach lediglich noch zu klopfen für den Fall der Fälle, dass Yamato tatsächlich eingeschlafen war – so wie gerade eben.

Eilig zog der blonde Junge die Türe auf und sah, wie sich die Person vor dieser bereits abgewandt hatte und nun wieder zu ihm herum drehte.

„Du hast geschlafen." Dem Dunkelhaarigen entfuhr der Kommentar noch bevor er sich Yamatos Erscheinung genauer angesehen hatte. Aber nachdem er bereits einige Minuten mit Klopfen verbracht hatte, stand das für ihn fraglos fest und überraschte Tai auch nicht weiter. Doch auch ein kurzes Mustern genügte, um von dem blassen Gesicht die Spuren des Schlafes abzulesen. Seiner Bitte nicht zu weinen war Matt nicht nachgekommen und ehrlich gesagt wunderte es den nun Eintretenden nicht, zumal die kurze Mitteilung auf seinem Handy ihm schon zu viel verraten hatte.

„Unbeabsichtigt... Ich weiß nicht mal, wie spät es jetzt ist." Wie schon einige Stunden zuvor rieb sich Yamato mit den Händen die Augen, um die an seinen Lidern hängenden Bleigewichte zu verdrängen. An der bestehenden Geräuschkulisse erkannte er, dass Tai seinen Schirm zusammenspannte und sowohl Schuhe als auch Jacke ablegte.

„Ist auch nicht wichtig. Lass dir gesagt sein, dass meine Schicht bis 23 Uhr geht."

„Das kann ich jetzt nicht ausrechnen..." Der Verstand war schon mit dem Rest der derzeitigen Situation überfordert, weswegen er nicht noch das Erinnerungsvermögen hinzuziehen konnte, um die Dauer für die Strecke vom Café bis hierher zu der Uhrzeit hinzuzuaddieren.

„Macht nichts." Heimlich schlichen die braunen Ovale einmal durch den Rest der Wohnung als man dem anderen Jungen in dessen Zimmer folgte und dieser das Licht dort anknipste. Yamato lief barfuss und die zerzausten Haarsträhnen verdeckten nicht das sich hinten aus dem Kragen des Shirts hinaus geschmuggelte Schildchen, auf dem neben der Größe weitere Informationen über das Kleidungsstück prangten.

„Dein Vater ist nicht da?"

Auf die eher wie eine Feststellung betonte Frage hin schüttelte Matt bloß kurz verneinend den Kopf, bevor er sich auf dem Bett niederließ und versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Anstatt zu schlafen hätte er lieber ein wenig Ordnung schaffen sollen; das ihn blendende Licht offenbarte eine wahre Panoramaaussicht auf sein Arsenal an wüst durcheinander liegenden Gegenständen. Bücher und Mangas, Klamotten und benutztes Geschirr, der bis oben hin zugebaute Schreibtisch... Yamato seufzte für sich, als er bei dem Rundgang durchs Zimmer wieder bei Taichi ankam, der sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und sich just in diesem Moment zu einem hinüber beugte.

Die Yamato dabei aus dem Nichts überfallende Röte aufgrund der Nähe erstickte die Frage danach, was Tai vorhatte. Dafür nahm man die fremden Fingerspitzen im Nacken wahr und wie sie anscheinend irgendwas richteten.

„Das Schildchen hatte sich rausgedreht." War die kurze Erklärung, mit der sich der Braunhaarige wieder zurücklehnte und für sich den soeben tief und gierig aufgesogenen Geruch seines Freundes abspeicherte. Das gleiche Shampoo, das gleiche Deo; unweigerlich musste leicht gelächelt werden: so viel hatte sich also doch nicht verändert.

Nach wie vor vom leichten Rot gekennzeichnet bedankte sich Yamato leise und versuchte durch gedanklichen Zuspruch seine Ruhe wiederzufinden. Erfolglos, wie man spätestens dann entschied, als der Besucher den einst zusammengeknüllten Zettel neben dem Telefon ausmachte und im Affekt nach diesem griff, ihn las und dabei zwischen seinem Gastgeber und den niedergeschriebenen Worten hin und her sah. Zugleich notierte Taichi für sich nicht dafür angefahren zu werden in privaten Dingen rumzuschnüffeln, so wie es Yamato schon all zu oft gegenüber anderen Leuten getan hatte. Vielleicht waren sie beide auf einen Weg zurückgekehrt, der sie zu ihrem einstigen Urvertrauen führte.

„Du solltest es ihm doch einmal sagen..."

Seit man miterlebt hatte wie aufgelöst Matt das Weite gesucht hatte einige Stunden zuvor, war Tai unzählige Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, um endlich die ultimative Lösung für das Vaterproblem zu finden. Bedauerlicherweise gab es keine, außer die, die man soeben geäußert hatte und auf die hin der Junge neben einem lediglich den Kopf schüttelte. Yamato konnte in Bezug auf bestimmte Begebenheiten einfach nicht zum Reden bewegt werden und während Taichi über das misshandelte Blatt strich, war ihm auch vollkommen klar, dass sich Angst nicht einfach ignorieren oder überwinden ließ.

„Und wenn du wütend werden würdest?"

Wut war etwas Anderes als ein ewiges Okay, mit dem der Blonde für gewöhnlich die Tatsachen hinunterschluckte und mit Glück ein genauso aussagekräftiges Mittel wie ein direktes, besonnenes Gespräch. Jedoch sprach der ausweichende Blick der blauen Ovale schon wieder für sich und Tai bemühte sich darum keine unangenehme oder gar aufdringliche Fixierung an seinem Freund haften zu lassen.

„Lass es gut sein, Taichi..." In seinen Erinnerungen fand Yamato die Male, als er im Kindesalter wütend und trotzig geworden war, nachdem sein Vater ohnehin schon total überarbeit heim kam und ihn zuvor vergessen hatte. Elend lange Erklärungen mit angeblich mildernder Wirkung konnte man einfach nicht mehr ertragen in dieser Hinsicht. Stattdessen beauftragte das Bewusstsein das Unterbewusstsein mit der Aufnahme all dieser Ereignisse; auf dass sie auf ewig im dunklen Bereich verschollen blieben.

Es war genau das, womit Tai gerechnet hatte und dennoch blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig als diese Entscheidung zu respektierten. Den Zettel wieder neben das Telefon legend atmete er hörbar aus und lehnte sich dann genauso weit zurück wie Matt, der mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und nebenbei versuchte ein Muster auf der einfarbigen Bettwäsche zu entdecken. Ab und an warfen die Opale einen verstohlenen Blick aufwärts und ließen ihren Besitzer innerlich zusammenzucken, als dieser bemerkte nach wie vor angesehen zu werden. Warum nur zwang man Taichi dazu sich dieser schlechten Stimmung auszusetzen?

An der eigenen Schulter zeichnete sich ein leichtes Gewicht ab, kaum dass der braunhaarige Junge seinen Arm über Matts Schulter gelegt hatte und dieser sich erleichtert in der Geste fallen ließ. Ein eigenwilliges Gemisch aus dem freien Duft von Regenwasser und dem salzigen Unterton von versiegten Tränen prägte den Geruch der hellen Haarpracht, der Tai deutlich näher gekommen war als er seinen Kopf gegen den sein Freundes lehnte. In Yamatos Ohren drang ein leises Summen, was seine Lider wieder schwerer werden ließ. Wie konnte man sich zugleich hundeelend fühlen und so froh sein einen Menschen bei sich zu haben? Und wie hatte man es so lange ohne Taichis Hilfe ausgehalten? Wohin war das Gefühl verschwunden Fragen ausgeliefert zu sein oder Rechtfertigungen abgeben zu müssen, so wie vor einigen Wochen noch? Was auch immer es war, was sich zwischen ihn und Tai gedrängt hatte, dieses Fremde hatte sich verflüchtigt und die nun empfundene Wärme glich den ersten Sonnenstrahlen nach einem schier endlosen Winter.

Da Matt Anstalten machte aufwärts zu schielen, um den Dunkelhaarigen angucken zu können, war dieser genötigt seine Kopfstütze aufzugeben.

„Falsches Lied?"

„Nein, nein." Das erste Mal seit langem entspannte sich Yamatos Gesichtsmuskulatur als er kurz über die Befürchtung grinste und das Grinsen in einem sanften Lächeln ausklingen ließ. Wie immens die Sehnsucht doch gewesen war nach ein bisschen Vertrauen, Nähe und Mitgefühl, für die Matt nirgends sonst eine Anlaufstelle zu finden schien, hatte er erst in den vergangenen Minuten wirklich verstanden.

Anhaltend mit dem bestehenden Gesichtsausdruck gesegnet schloss der blonde Junge wieder die Lider und lauschte den folgenden Melodien. Alte Lieder, neue Lieder, unbekannte Lieder, bekannte Lieder; und es war so gleichgültig, ob Taichi nun die Töne exakt traf oder nicht, denn wichtig war lediglich seine Anwesenheit, die Yamato wie eine Decke von seiner Umwelt zu beschützen schien.

Dass die gleiche Wirkung einer solchen miteinbegriffen war, erkannte das verklärte Hirn erst, als man aus dem Halbschlaf aufschreckte und bemerkte mitsamt einem ebenfalls eingenickten Tai zur Seite gekippt zu sein. Die mit Verwirrung gespickten, braunen Ovale boten Einblick in die Tiefen des Dösens, welches mit einem Gähnen untermalt wurde.

Seufzend streckte sich Matt – soweit dies in seiner Position machbar war, die sich vor allem durch die noch immer bestehende Nähe zum anderen Jungen auszeichnete und erlaubte jeden einzelnen Atemzug von diesem nachzuempfinden. Die übrige Stille in der Wohnung bewies wieder einmal, dass sie die einzigen Anwesenden waren zu dieser Zeit. Es war kein so deprimierender Gedanke wie sonst, stellte Yamato für sich selbst fest und ließ seine Hände soweit wandern, bis sie das ihm gegenüberliegende Gesicht erreichten.

Taichis Blick wandelte sich und ließ den Dämmerzustand hinter sich bei der ungeahnten Berührung, während ihm sein Freund langsam näher kam mit dem Gesicht und sich dessen Vorbeugen erst beim schüchternen Lippenkontakt einstellte. Jegliche Wolken des leichten Traumes waren wie weggefegt, als der Dunkelhaarige begriff Realität zu erleben und im selben Moment bereits miterleben, wie sich Yamato wieder von ihm löste und einige Zentimeter zurück rückte. Doch erst als sich die blauen Augen wieder öffneten, fühlte Tai die Folgen davon von sämtlichen Sinnen beraubt worden zu sein und gleichzeitig nur verdutzt lächeln zu können. Irgendjemand hatte ihm den Hauptgewinn einer Lotterie quasi aus der Luft in die Hände plumpsen lassen, der sich soeben eine der hellen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr schob und über den dezenten Schimmer auf den Wangen ein „Lass uns schlafen gehen." flüsterte.

Ende


End file.
